Star Wars: Couple Pairing: Short Stories
by KenobiSkywalkerandKoalaBears
Summary: These short stories are about how people met and over time falling love in the Star Wars universe. ***rated K plus*** WARNING: THERE WILL BE OC PEOPLE IN MY STORIES
1. How We Met

********Skywalker notes***** Okay this is a my first couple pairing chapter, It's a OC/Starkiller story, I hope you'll like it*************

How We Met

Hello, my name is Princess Mary Kimberly Swan. I'm princess of Yavin4, but I'm not from there. You can say I'm from a unique planet, a different planet from a different galaxy. But I'm not going into the details, I wanna tell you a story about how me and Starkiller met. I know that this introduction of this story is kinda cheesy, but it's really important to me. So I'm just going to shut up, and tell you this story...

******6 months after the Battle of Endor******

Princess Mary of Yavin4 had a mission to go to Kamino. Her mission was to find Darth Vader's secret cloning base to find last remains of Darth Vader's secret apprentice's clones. Mary was not alone in this mission, her sister's friends came with. Derek 'Hobbie' Klivian, Wes Janson, and Wedge Antilles came with Mary to seek the secret cloning base. Mary really wanted to have her sister come too, Queen Hannah of Yavin4, but Hannah had to take care of her 6 month old baby.

When they got there, they saw the base in ruins. But that didn't stop them, so they went inside and loaded up their blasters. To Mary, everything was dark and creepy, she did not like it one bit. Then she heard a conversation between the three Rogue Squadron pilots,

"So Wedge, how's your wife doing?", Hobbie asked Wedge as he walked with one blaster in each hand.

"Well, she's okay right now. But I discover she's uh...", Wedge said nervously.

"She's what?", Wes asked.

"How do I put this, well...um...I'm going to be a dad..."

Then everyone stopped and stared at Wedge with a surprise look.

"I guess your all surprised," Wedge said with a nervous look.

"Wow, I really never picture you and Senator Lisa having a kid, congratulations," Mary said with a happy tone in her voice.

"Thanks Mary," Wedge said with a smile.

"Well men, we still have a mission. Let's go"

Then they started to walk again. Hours past, they didn't really find anything. But as the reach the middle of the whole base they stopped and started to rest. When they started to rest, Hobbie found a medal bar in the wall that looked like a electric switch of some sort. He walked over to the switch, then Mary caught him.

"Hobbie, stop", Mary said with a alarming tone in her voice.

"What?"

"What ever you do, do not pull the lever"

"Why?"

Then Mary had bunch of reasons of why.

"Well, what if it was a trap of some sort, what if it was an alarm, what if-", Then Mary got cut off by Hobbie.

"Look princess, I'm going to pull this lever down and there's nothing you can do about"

"I'm the leader of this mission and when I tell you to stop you stop"

"I'm older than you"

"I have a higher rank than you, bet that"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!", Wes yelled at the two.

By then, Hobbie pulled the lever and then the lights came on.

"AH, IT BURN'S!", Mary said as she covered her eye's.

Then Hobbie and Wedge started to laugh at Mary.

"Not funny, lets just move on," Mary said as she started to walk off.

Then everyone else followed her.

More hours pass them, then they reach a hallway. At the end of the hallway, they reach to a door that said, WARNING: DO NOT TRUST PASS.

"I guess we found the cloning room," Mary said touching the blastdoors.

"Who's going in there?"

"Well as a gentleman would say, ladies first," Hobbie said with grin.

Mary rolled her eyes and open the blastdoors. Inside it was really dark, and Mary didn't like. She walked down the stairs with a heavy blaster rifle. As she got down there, she found a light switch and turned it on. When she turned it on the lights, she saw a collection of clones in bacta tank . The clones looked really frighting, to Mary, they looked like monsters.

When the pilots came down, they looked terrified. No one said a word until Wedge broke the silence.

"I-I'm going to find the files on the clone's"

"I'll see if any of these..."things" are alive", Hobbie said as he went to the control room that was next door.

"I guess me and Mary are going to observe the clones," Wes said looking at the clones.

When Wes and Mary observed the clones, Hobbie discover that none of the clones survived, and Wedge found something useful in the files.

"Hey, I found out that these are the clones of Starkiller known as Galen Marek. He was the secret apprentice of Darth Vader. He betrayed Darth Vader and got killed on the Death Star, 2 years before we even destroyed it over Yavin. It also said that these clones are imperfect clones. But Subject 1138, was the "almost" perfect clone. Subject 1138 betrayed Vader and ran away and became part of the Rebel Alliance, 3 months later they found him on Naboo and carbonite him up in this very room. The files say he's in perfect hibernation", Wedge said to everyone giving good information.

"Oh great, does that mean he might be still alive?", Hobbie asked

"Possibly"

Then Mary found the carbonite body of Subject 1138. She even found his lightsabers that were next to the carbonite body.

"Uh guys, I just found Subject 1138"

Wes, Wedge, and Hobbie came over to Mary. They looked at the carbonite body, and wonder if he is still alive.

"Well, I have to say one thing. He looks better than the mutated clones", Hobbie said to the others.

"Let's see if he is still alive", Mary said.

Wes came up to the carbonite monitor's to free Subject 1138. As he free Subject 1138, Subject 1138 fell in Mary's arms. He woke up, and looked up at Mary. He touched her face, lightly, and asked,"Who..are...you?"

"I'm Princess Mary but you can call me Mary"

"I'm Starkiller, do you know where I am?"

"Well, your on Kamino. Are you able to walk?"

Just when Mary asked that, Starkiller stood up and said,"Looks like I can"

Then Starkiller grabbed his lightsabers,"What are you people doing in a place like this?"

"Well, you can say we had a mission to find Vader's secret cloning base", Wedge answered.

"Can we please get out of here, this place gives me the creeps", Mary said shivering and trying to get warmth from her arms.

"I agree with..uh... what's your name again?", Starkiller asked.

"Mary, Princess Mary Kimberly Swan"

"That's a unusual name, It's very beautiful", Starkiller said as he reached for her hand and kiss it.

Then Mary started to blush really hard, "Th- Thank you for that charming complement"

"The pleasure is all mine"

"Is it just me or are they flirting?", Hobbie whisper to Wes.

"It's not you, it's kinda time that Mary should find a guy than having to chase all the pilots in the Alliance", Wes whisper back to Hobbie.

After that, they walked back to Mary's starship, _The Firefly_, and took lift off into space. During that time, Wedge and Hobbie started to arm wrestle, while Wes was eating an sandwich. Starkiller was sitting at a different eating soup that Mary made. Mary was sitting next to Starkiller, watching him eat.

"Is Starkiller your real name?"

"Well, it's my code name, Vader gave me that name instead of Subject 1138. Speaking of which, is Vader still alive?"

"Why you ask?"

"I feel like that the light side of the force is back in the galaxy"

"Well, Vader is dead, he died as Anakin Skywalker than Darth Vader"

"What do you mean?"

"If you wanna know, Vader wasn't born as Darth Vader. His real name was Anakin Skywalker, he was a Jedi knight from the clone wars. He became Darth Vader when he turned to the dark side, but his son turned him back into Anakin and died as Anakin"

"What, he had a son? Who is the son?"

"The son is Luke Skywalker, he's my brother-in-law"

"Oh..."

There was a moment of silence between those two, but then Starkiller asked," Well, um...I really don't know where to go now, I mean do you know where I can stay?"

"Well, I can asked my sister if you can stay at the palace"

"The palace?"

"Well, my sister is the Queen of Yavin4 and I live with her and her husband. I think she'll allow you to stay with us"

"Thank you for the hospitality"

"Your welcome"

Another moment of silence struck them again, then Mary asked,"Do you have any friends?"

"I used to"

"What happen to them"

"They died...I really don't want to talk about it"

"Oh... Can I be your friend?", Mary asked as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Um...s-sure..."

Then they realized that they reach the Yavin system.

"I guess we're here, I really want you to meet my sister's family", Mary said as she got up.

"Ok"

Then everyone walked out of the room to land Mary's starship.

FIN

************Skywalker notes****** Tell me if you liked this chapter in the reviews, please give me a request of what couple pairing I should do next (I refuse Luke/Mara,sorry) And please tell me if you like one of my OC's. Thank you,may the force be with you**********


	2. Not Smooth, Antilles

******Skywalker notes******Okay this is another couple story with another OC, this is a Wedge/OC. This is one of my favorite couple pairings. Please, request a couple pairing (I'll be glad to, but no Mara/Luke or Wedge/Iella...sorry) So I think I should shut up so you can read this story, may the force be with you****

Not Smooth, Antilles

Hello, I'm Senator Lisa Rose Darling of Yavin4. People sometimes say that I'm funny, crazy, sarcastic, and dangerous. But I think I'm mostly a awesome person in this galaxy. Anyways, I'm going to tell a story about how I met the stupidest pilot in the Rebel Alliance. Okay, he's not the stupidest pilot but he's not the smoothest guy in the galaxy. He's not smooth with the ladies, I'm one of those ladies. The guy who isn't smooth is well, drum roll please...Wedge Antilles. So I'll tell you this story about how we met...

A week later after the Battle over Yavin, Senator Lisa was in the royal ballroom for celebrating her best friend's royal coronation of being queen of Yavin4. Lisa was wearing a beautiful yellow naboo dress and her hair was in a updo. As Lisa was searching for her friend, Lisa felt a tap on her shoulder and violently turned around.

"Hold up Lisa, I'm not a imperial you know", Hannah said as she put her hand up as if she was going to be arrested. Hannah was wearing a blue and pink gown and her hair all curled with a royal crown.

"Sorry, I thought you're one of those show off pilots back at the base", Lisa said as she chuckled to herself.

"It's alright, so what do you think about my party?"

"It looks great, I just wish I had a party for my senator coronation"

"Well, maybe I can arrange a party next"

"Thanks"

Just then Luke Skywalker walked up to Hannah and asked," Hey how are you, Hannah?"

"I'm doing great," Hannah said to Luke as they both hugged.

When they were both hugging, Lisa made a heart with her hands.

"There is romance in the air", Lisa said with a bad french accent.

When Luke and Hannah stopped hugging, they looked at Lisa strangely.

"Really Lisa?", both Hannah and Luke said.

"What? I'm going to get a glass of fruit punch", Lisa said as she was moon walking to the fruit punch table.

"That's terrible, Lisa", Hannah called to Lisa

"Don't question my awesome dancing skills, Hannah"

Then Hannah smiled and rolled her eyes at Lisa.

As Lisa reach the table, Wedge Antilles was talking to Hobbie and Wes who were next to Lisa. Wedge was telling them a story about his latest mission to Naboo. When Wedge was getting excited telling the story, his drink in his hand spilled on Lisa's dress. Lisa notice the spill on her dress, even Wedge and his friends notice too.

" Not smooth, Antilles", Hobbie said. Then Wes elbowed Hobbie and told him to shut up.

"I-I'm sorry I-", Then Wedge got cut off by Lisa, who was wildly angry.

"SHUT UP SOLIDER, WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!"

"Uh...We- Wedge Antilles..."

"YOU KNOW HOW MUCH CREDITS IT COST THIS DRESS, ANTILLES?!"

"No..."

" IT COST 900 CREDITS, YOU NOW OWE ME THAT MUCH MONEY TO GET THIS STAIN OUT!"

Wedge was now getting annoyed by this chick,"Look miss, just leave me alone"

"EXCUSE ME?! I'M SENATOR LISA, I HAVE A HIGHER RANK THAN YOU, YOU CANNOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO?!"

Then, Wedge was getting super annoyed so he had a plan to make her shut up. He took both of her hands and kissed her. When Wedge was kissing Lisa, she was kinda enjoying the kiss. But Lisa realized what she was doing, she stopped kissing and slapped him across the face.

"Antilles, meet me at my house tonight so you can give me my credits, got it?"

"Yes ma'am"

The Lisa walked away from Wedge, and Wedge turned back to his friends.

"Wow, you made a first move on a senator," Hobbie said giggling to his self.

"Again, shut up", Wes said to Hobbie as he elbowed him, again.

"Are you going to give credits to her?", Wes asked.

"Doesn't look like much of a choice", Wedge said as he shrugged his shoulders.

After the party, Lisa was in her night-gown at her mansion. She was thinking about Wedge, she thought he was cute. But she felt kinda bad about how she was angry toward him. Then she heard someone knocking on her door. As she opened the door, it was Wedge Antilles with money and yellow roses.

"Um, I'm sorry that I spilled your dress", Wedge said with a sorrowful look on his face.

"It's all right, sorry that I was really mad at you"

"It's okay"

As Wedge gave her the money and the flowers, Lisa was blushing of how Wedge was being sweet to her.

"Thanks for the flowers Wedge, your being to sweet"

Wedge gave her a small smile and said," Well, I better go-"

Then Lisa gave a kiss to Wedge, and then said," If you know, I kinda enjoyed that last kiss"

"Me too"

They both blushed madly, then Lisa broke the silence," Tomorrow, do want to have dinner with me?"

"S-sure"

"Great, see you tomorrow"

FIN

****Skywalker Notes*** Did you like it? Please tell me in the reviews, also please give me a couple pairing request. May the force be with you******


End file.
